sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Intersection (1994 film)
| music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Vilmos Zsigmond | editing = Mark Warner | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $21,355,893 }} Intersection is a 1994 film, directed by Mark Rydell and starring Richard Gere, Sharon Stone, Lolita Davidovich and Martin Landau. It is a remake of the French film Les choses de la vie (1970) by Claude Sautet, the story — set in Vancouver, British Columbia — concerns an architect (played by Gere) who, as his classic Mercedes 280SL roadster hurtles into a collision at an intersection, flashes through key moments in his life, including his marriage to a beautiful but chilly heiress (Stone) and his subsequent affair with a travel writer (Davidovich). Plot summary Vincent Eastman and his wife, Sally, run an architectural firm together. He is the architect and creative director while she is in charge of the business end. Unhappy at home, Vincent encounters a journalist, Olivia, and a romantic spark ignites between them. They attend an antique sale together and begin seeing each other whenever possible. After a quarrel with Sally at home, he moves out. Vincent is torn between his marriage and the possibility of a new future with Olivia, and can't decide what he wants. Thinking that the best course of action for everyone involved is to stay in his unhappy marriage, Vincent writes a letter to Olivia explaining that he is going back to his wife but does not mail it. Shorty after, he stops at a convenience store in the country and sees a little girl who reminds him of Olivia, and his true feelings become too obvious to ignore--he then calls Olivia and leaves a message on her answering machine telling her that he loves her, wants to start a life with her, and that he's certain about his choice. While speeding back to the city to be with Olivia, he is in a car accident and dies. Since Sally is still technically his wife, she receives his belongings at the hospital and finds the unsent letter to Olivia. When Olivia shows up at the hospital, Sally doesn't tell her about the letter; in turn, Olivia doesn't tell Sally about the message that Vincent left for her--this leaves both women believing that he loved them more than the other. Cast * Richard Gere as Vincent Eastman * Sharon Stone as Sally Eastman * Lolita Davidovich as Olivia Marshak * Martin Landau as Neal * David Selby as Richard Quarry * Jennifer Morrison as Meaghan Eastman (as Jenny Morrison) Reception The film received poor reviews from critics, with Rotten Tomatoes holding this film with a 10% rating based on 31 reviews. It also won Sharon Stone a Golden Raspberry Award and a Stinker award for Worst Actress for her performance in the film (also for The Specialist). Box office The movie was a failure at the box office. It came in at #3 on its opening weekend behind Mrs. Doubtfire and Philadelphia, and went on to gross $21.3 million domestically against a $45 million budget. References External links * * * Category:1994 films Category:1990s drama films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American remakes of French films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Mark Rydell Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Marshall Brickman